Morena Malfoy and Her First Year at Hogwarts!
by ThorneBerries
Summary: An epic in the works. Morena is the daughter of Lucius Malfoy but not Narcissa Black. While she searches for a true home, she has quite the adventure! I'm no good with summaries, and I don't want to give too much away!
1. Chapter 1

Screams echoed throughout the stone chamber. A woman lay on a metal bed with rough sheets. Her golden hair splayed around her head like a sweaty, gruesome crown. A blonde man turned away, a sound of disgust swelling from his chest.

"If you could please wait outside, Mr. Malfoy," a mediwitch snapped.

"I will not be ordered around in my own home, filthy Mudblood! You were brought here only by some horrid mistake of that incompetent receptionist!" Lucius Malfoy snapped.

However, he did exit the room, making sure the door closed with a loud _BANG!_ that covered the woman's next scream. He walked briskly up to the main level of the house where his intended, Narcissa Black, sat with her hands delicately folded in her lap. He joined her on the dark leather loveseat and gently cupped his hands around hers.

"I'm sorry that you are here for this, my love. I never meant for you to even sense her presence. Merlin, I never meant for myself to sense it."

"I know you only slept with the wench because of me. I'm so sorry I said those things about your brother."

"Don't be. It was wrong for me to feel so attached to a filthy blood traitor anyways. Besides, he has passed now so there is no point in thinking of him. Now we must think of our future and how to recover our reputations from this little mongrel of a scandal." Lucius looked viciously at the door leading to the basement as another scream rang out. Narcissa clutched his hand.

"It sure does sound painful," she stated coolly.

"Don't worry, your child will be born in much better circumstances. No one shall even think to send an incompetent Mudblood for you. No, you shall have the finest pureblooded healers in the world at your fingertips."

Narcissa smiled at her husband-to-be and rested her head against his shoulder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two must have fallen asleep because soon one of the house's maids spoke gently.

"Mr. Malfoy, sir, it's a girl."

She held a bundle of soft black blankets and from it a pale head with thick blonde hair could be seen. The woman moved as if to offer the baby to one of the two, but neither moved to recieve it.

"Narcissa shall not touch the child. Father says that it cannot be taken from this house or harmed as someone outside of the family managed to catch wind of this. I shall not touch the child. Do with it what must be done," Lucius looked at the baby apathetically. Narcissa seemed less than thrilled at the sight of it.

"Yes sir," the maid nodded. She and the child disappeared into the basement once again. The woman on the metal bed was motionless as the maid reappeared.

"I'm so sorry, Morena. Your mother might not be here to protect you, but I will. I'll do what must be done and raise you. Nothing is going to hurt you as long as I'm here to stop it." The maid laid the child in a freshly scourgio'd bassinet and sat in a chair beside it, gently rocking the basket.

* * *

><p><strong>So, this story has been playing around in my head for a long while and I know I have a lot of other unfinished stories that I could be finishing or working on but I've lost interest for the moment. I have four short chapters already written for this and I've been writing future scenes, like really far in the future scenes, so this will probably be a long story. I've had more time to write because I've had the flu the past few days so I've been home. Plus, this is my senior year in high school! I only have a handful of classes, three to be exact, and they're all rather easy artsy classes and I'm a teacher's aide in my other block, so I should have time to write at home more often! I have a whole page 21 page document on Morena's character and what I plan to do with her so look forward to that! I've made a tumblr for Morena simply called .com so go check it out! I'll be posting my own headcanons and such from there as if it were Morena making the posts!<strong>

**R&R**

**~Thorne**


	2. Chapter 2

**So updates probably won't usually happen this often, but I saw that there were already two followers for this story and decided to give them a treat. I'd expect maybe a chapter per month, especially since this fifth chapter I'm working on is giving me hell! It's ridiculous, every time I get into the writing zone, I have to do something else around the house or practice driving. Anyway, here's the second chapter, don't expect quick updates often, and enjoy!**

Narcissa and Lucius married in July, two months after Morena's birth. The staff of Malfoy Manor raised that little girl. They loved her and showered her in what small gifts they could find. They spent every moment they could spare with the girl, reading to her, talking to her, holding her, making her feel loved. By 8 months of age she was taking her first unsteady steps. By 9, she walked everywhere. At 14 months she was using no and please regularly.

She started asking for her father before she learned the names of her caretakers and sometimes she'd sit on the floor of the kitchen yelling into the rest of the house for the man. He always ignored her and only came in when she did it during a party. Whatever staff member was nearest got a quick jinx and Morena was grabbed up roughly and shoved into the arms of the nearest maid. She stopped calling for him when she was two. The September after her second birthday she started reading. She mostly read the books the staff had bought her about dragons while clutching a wooden dragon carving Phillip Parkinson, a squib from said family and now the butler at Malfoy Manor, had bought her with his meager wages.

She spent her first four years with the house staff as many normal pureblood children would except they usually also had nannies and family visitors and a nice big nursery. Morena did not. She lived in the underground staff quarters with her caretakers. When people started to question why Lucius hadn't given a party for Morena's fifth birthday, the Malfoy's were assured that everyone thought the child was Narcissa's and they had just been embarrassed about the premarital birth. That was when Morena was given a lovely room in her own wing, which was still unusual but less unusual than having her in the dungeons with the staff. Morean loved her room but often missed her friends in the kitchen so she would escape often to carefully tread past her father's study, where he and Narcissa spent most of their time, and hop down the service stairs into the kitchens. She stayed as long as the staff would let her and never cried when they escorted her back up the stairs. If she were ever caught the kitchen staff just said she'd been looking for a cookie or some juice. While Lucius never exactly warmed to the girl and nearly always declined seeing her in her room, Narcissa played the role of doting mother very well, taking the girl for shopping trips when she knew important purebloods would be out and about, always dressing her wonderfully for the many balls held at the manor, and playing with the girl from time to time so she wouldn't accidentally make suggestions of neglect when guests came knocking.

Morena's favorite game was pirates. She didn't know much about them, but she did know they sailed in ships and wore "funny hats." She would sit on her bed and Narcissa would charm a sheet to look like a billowing sail. Morena often asked if her father would come and be a giant squid she and her "mummy" could fight, but Narcissa always had some excuse ready for him and instead pretended to be the squid herself. By the time Morena's sixth birthday rolled around, Narcissa was harboring a genuine affection for the sweet girl. She even convinced her husband to throw a small ball where only the best of pureblooded children would attend. Morena was dressed in a sea foam dress that had just enough ruffling to be tasteful and some bloomers long enough to be played in. However, she had never really played with other children before, preferring to stand somewhere she could go unnoticed at balls and listen to the adults converse.

"Morena, sweetie, we had this party so you could go meet some friends. Why don't you go play with someone?" Narcissa asked.

"Can't I just stay here, Mummy?" Morena looked up and pouted just the way she knew Narcissa would melt to.

"Go on and play with the other children. Mind Narcissa," Lucius said coldly. Morena looked at him and saw the dangerous look in his eyes. She nodded and went off to a small clump of children that were playing ring around the cauldron.

After the party, Narcissa went to Lucius to ask a favor.

"Dear, don't you think it's time Morena started learning to play an instrument? I learned as a girl and I'd say it was quite useful to me," Narcissa stated, brushing her hair at her vanity. Lucius looked at her suspiciously.

"Why would she need to know something so frivolous?" he asked.

"It's just that many girls learn around this age and are often asked to perform at small gatherings to prove their charm. Do you not remember all those parlour parties we attended during Hogwarts holidays?"

"Yes, I just thought that was something you did for prized children with clear bloodlines," he quipped.

"Everyone still seems to think Morena is my child and as such it would be embarrassing to me if we did not get her a tutor for the piano at the very least."

"Yes, alright. I wouldn't want my wife to be embarrassed about her maternal capabilities before she even had a child of her own."

Narcissa smiled at her husband and kissed him sweetly before putting the lights out.

Morena started piano lessons the next day. Within the next year she also started vocal training as well as flute and violin lessons. WIth her days filled with music practices, Morena started to become more active in her spare time. She would now go outside to play instead of indoors. Her favorite activity was lizard catching and she soon became adept in that, often bringing in small treasures to surprise the staff with. She never brought them to Narcissa, fearing harsh punishment from Lucius. She did, however, give Philip quite a few starts when he found lizards in his pockets.

**Since I haven't been writing, I have forgotten what little I knew about ending these chapters so sorry for the abrupt ending. Shoot me a review please! It really does help!**


	3. Chapter 3

Come November of 1979, Narcissa started spending less and less time with Morena. When Morena did see her, Narcissa, whose stomach had grown round with maternity, was too tired to play pirates so Morena had to settle for storytimes cut short by Narcissa falling asleep or Lucius summoning her for one appointment or another.

The house was growing tense and even the staff had less time to entertain the six year old. Her seventh birthday party was very small and only about five other families were invited, her least favorite ones at that. The children of the families were either cruel, boring and stuffy, or too old or young for the games Morena wanted to play.

By July, Narcissa spent most of her time in her husband's study or in her gardens, reading aloud to her belly. Morena sat with her in the garden often, playing with the Manor cats and listening to Narcissa read. June brought Narcissa indoors and by the fifth, she was in labor. Lucius, on Narcissa's request, burst into Morena's room and hurriedly grabbed her and her least favorite stuffy (Alistair the Chimera, a gift from a Lestrange relation) and carried her much how a linebacker would carry an American football down the service stairs before shoving her into the arms of Philip. By noon, Narcissa had a lovely baby boy with the lightest blonde hair anyone in the house had ever seen.

Morena often snuck out of her wing and into her parents' to sneak a peek of Draco while Lucius was out, which was increasingly often. Sometimes her father didn't return for days and when he did return, he sat at Narcissa's feet while she held Draco and fed him or read to him. Once, Morena walked in and saw Lucius asleep with his head on his wife's knee while she told a story about a brave wizard defeating a fearsome dragon, one arm holding her son and one hand playing with her husband's long blonde hair. Morena fantasized that they had sat like this when she was a baby, but remembered only the kitchens and playing in the ashes or reading her own book and staining it with her grubby hands. While she did often feel jealous of her baby brother, she never resented him. In fact, she spent as much time as she could with him in his room or in the garden when Narcissa took him for walks.

The October after Draco's first birthday was a very confusing time for poor eight year old Morena. People came in and out of the house, many of them seeming to hide their faces in any way they could. Narcissa spent most of her time locked away in Draco's nursery and encouraged Morena to stay in her room. Morena did, but she often got lonely and would call for someone to play with her. She was either hushed roughly by Lucius or given soft reprimands by the house staff. The house filled with nervous tension and short tempers. The first of November brought an end to the tension, but also brought a distinct feeling of fear. The house was often quiet and Lucius was often out attending to "business." He came back looking relieved one day and that brought an end to the fear. Lucius spent more time out of the house, but when he was home, he was less short with Morena and even allowed her to play with Draco in his office while he and Narcissa had tea and a nice chat. He never really grew fond of her, but he no longer despised her presence and even seemed to enjoy having a built in babysitter.

In May of 1984, Morena turned eleven and the Malfoy's threw the largest ball they had thrown for her. She was dressed in a deep emerald dress that went just below her knees and had a slightly fluffy skirt. She wore her champagne blonde hair in an elegant braided twist. She looked beautiful and floated around the room, chatting to children and adults with ease. She spent just enough time with each conversation partner and everyone left feeling they'd known the girl for her entire life. She showcased the skills she'd been developing over the years in a small concert, playing a piece on each of her instruments from memory and even singing along to her piano piece. After applause and compliments it was time to draw the party to an elaborately orchestrated, seemingly natural close.

When Morena got to her room she tiredly changed into a night dress and removed the makeup Narcissa had applied and flopped into bed with a large sigh. She felt both invigorated from all the attention and slightly used as she knew most of what she'd said about her childhood had been a lie. She remembered when Narcissa had finally started paying attention to her, her father's distaste for her. She knew something about her circumstances were different than her brother's but she'd always just chalked it up to be the way a boy and a girl were raised, but hearing what the other girls her age had said about their upbringings she knew that wasn't the case. There was something different, bad, about her. She started to weep softly and turned onto her stomach to bury her face into the pillow.

* * *

><p><strong>So here's another chapter which I probably shouldn't be posting so early because holy crap is chapter five giving me problems. I just lost steam and I can't stop looking at pictures of Lee Pace. Jesus. Anyway, I've been reading Philosopher's Stone and I'm nearly to the train chapter, which is what chapter 5 is, and I'm hoping that'll give me some inspiration. In case you're wondering, I've been listening to the Violent Femmes spotify station while writing this and it helps a lot of the time, especially with creating way later on stuff, but it's not young enough and innocent enough for this first book. Agh! If you have any suggestions, please let me know. I'm open to pretty much any music stuff.<strong>

**R&R**

**~Thorne**


End file.
